This work will evaluate the time-course and neural structures involved in object recognition and perceptual closure processes, building upon the initial findings reported in Doniger et al. (in press). We will also evaluate closure-induced priming effects and provide an absolute control for among of sensory stimulation by repeating selected items in an ascending method of limits (AML) object recognition task. Priming in this task is represented by identification at a more fragmented level when the item is repeated as compared to when the item is initially presented. For repeated items that show priming, electrical activity at identification of the repeated presentation that will be compared to that of the same image when initially presented and not identified. With the excellent temporal resolution and exceptional spatial resolution afforded by high density scalp current (SCD) mapping, we will be able to characterize neurally the priming effects that have been reported behaviorally with picture stimuli (see Snodgrass and Feenan, 1990) and word stimuli (see Snodgrass and Kinjo, 1998). Moreover, we will be well equipped to examine neurally the relationship between priming processes and perceptual closure processes. Work in Dr. Javitt's lab focuses upon understanding perceptual deficits in schizophrenia. Behavioral data recently collected from schizophrenic patients may shed light upon the neural structures and processes contributing to this deficit.